


Por él, lo que sea

by Pacificchange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacificchange/pseuds/Pacificchange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean nunca podría negarse a una petición de su pequeño hermano Sammy, ni siquiera cuando se trata de sexo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por él, lo que sea

El menor de los Winchester recorría con besos y mordiscos todo el cuello de su hermano mayor, siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con sus duros pezones, los cuales mordisqueó y se entretuvo con ellos como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, jugueteando, lamiendo, mordiendo... De una y mil formas posible. Poco a poco fue bajando por su cuerpo, lamiendo cada rincón de la piel adulta a la vez que le despojaba de sus pantalones.

Dean simplemente se dejaba hacer con los ojos cerrados, estaba asqueado y en su mente solo aparecía la palabra "incesto", pero su Sammy se lo había pedido, su hermanito pequeño, con ojos suplicantes y llenos de deseo mientras los desnudaba lentamente a ambos y le tumbaba poco a poco en la cama... ¿Cómo iba a negarse a algo así?

Se dejó desnudar completamente y luego dejó que su hermano pequeño le besase el cuerpo de arriba a abajo mientras él se agarraba a las sábanas del mugriento motel en el que dormían, y solo rezó porque todo pasase rápido; pero Sam no tenía las mismas ideas.

Cogió una navaja del cajón donde ahora guardaban las armas y pasó el filo por el torso de su hermano, haciendole un corte lo suficientemente profundo como para que sangrase, provocandole a Dean un escalofrío acompañado de un siseo.

-Sam... Basta- Suplicó Dean, retorciendose con los párpados apretados con fuerza. Notaba como el cuchillo que portaba su hermano pequeño recorría todo su pecho haciendo lineas invisibles de las que después brotaba sangre.

"Sam". Esa eran las letras que formaban sus heridas ensangrentadas. Después de divertirse con el dolorido Dean, frotó su latente erección contra el muslo desnudo de su hermano.

-Mira como me has puesto con tus putos gimoteos de cachorrito, Dean- Frotó el miembro como un animal en celo, jadeando completamente excitado de ver esas expresiones en la cara de su hermano.

Prácticamente le arrancó los calzoncillos para poder abrirle de piernas, colocándosela sobre los hombros para tener una mejor posición del culo de Dean, frotando su virilidad contra la caliente, virgen y estrecha entrada de su hermano.

Dean solo podía agarrarse a las sábanas con las lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas; notando como Sam, su no tan inocente hermanito pequeño, con ayuda de un lubricante barato, entraba de una embestida en su interior. Apretó la cintura del adulto, dejandole las marcas de los dedos sobre su piel.

Jadeando excitado empezó a embestir con fuerza, una y otra vez, notando como la piel interior de su hermano se desgarraba con cada vaivén violento que le daba, llenando de sangre las sábanas.

Dean gritaba y se retorcía de placer, ahogandose en lágrimas, sangre y gemidos de dolor y de súplica. La tortura duró poco más, hasta que Sam, con un ronco gemido, sacó su erecto miembro de dentro de Dean y se corrió en su cara.

Luego se dejó caer al lado de su hermano, girandole la cara con violencia para poder meterle la lengua en la boca, saboreando el amargo sabor de Dean.

Este último, con la poca fuerza que tenía, caminó con cojera hasta la ducha en la cual se limpió y lloró con fuerza, sacando todo el rencor no deseado hacia su Sammy. -¿Porqué?


End file.
